final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father
Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father or more commonly known as Final Nights 2 is an indie point-and-click horror game made in Unreal Engine 4, and is developed by LiamJoly. Summary Music Main menu Game Over Music Museum Music True Ending Theme. Plot ''Fredbear & Friends has just burnt down. A fireman goes on to put out the fire and to rescue any survivors. A fellow fireman calls at him to come; but the fireman stumbles upon Burnt Freddy. He assures the co-worker that he is coming, and takes a closer look at Burnt Freddy; which then jumpscares the fireman. The cutscenes proceed to tell a story five years earlier. The player is in the point-of-view of William Afton. In the first cutscene - before Night 1 - William Afton strays into the storage area of Fredbear's Family Diner where he decides to choose which Springlock suit should he take (Fredbear or Spring Bonnie). If the player chooses Fredbear, then they will lead to a bad ending. The player should choose the Spring Bonnie suit, as it is vital in the lore. After the player completes Night 2, the second cutscene will play; showing William Afton exiting the storage area and approaching a child. He comes up to the child and manipulates him into following him into the storage room. The player will be given the choice to murder him or to not. Murdering him is vital in the lore, whilst the other option leads to the bad ending. The third cutscene shows Michael Afton from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 with his friends after the Bite of '83 (If the player killed the brother in the previous cutscene, then he won't appear, but the friends still do). William Afton spots the group and chases them, the player should try and capture one. Failing to do so still affects the fourth cutscene; William Afton confronting the child. The player should be given the choice of killing him, or not. Do the same with the second cutscene. The fifth cutscene shows William Afton in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, hiding from Shadow Fredbear and the animatronics of that location. Shadow Freddy leads each animatronic to a certain location in the Dining Area, which then William Afton strikes these animatronics from behind. After doing these, The Brother appears in front of William Afton. Overcome with fear, William Afton hides inside the old and tattered Spring Bonnie suit. He laughs at The Brother, until the Springlocks inside the suit let loose; killing him. The Brother, satisfied with his death floats up into the air, free. In an alternate timeline; if the player manages to get the wrong decisions, William Afton wakes up on his bed implying that "it was all just a bad dream", then slowly thinks of the dream. Gameplay The player starts off the Night in their house, and with the character's own voice reminding him of what to do to defend themselves during the nights. All the animatronics have a movement pattern to try and get to the player's room. Burnt Foxy limps around the house until he comes to the Hallway behind the player. When he enters the hallway, it could be heard by clanking; It is safe to turn the flashlight on to look at him. But when the player hears breathing, the player must walk to the doorway and shut the door until Burnt Foxy goes away. If they flash the light, Burnt Foxy rushes at the player, ending the game. After doing this, Burnt Foxy will repeat this movement pattern. Burnt Freddy moves by crawling, and he advances into the left vent. This could be identified by the sounds coming from the vent. It is advised for the player to close the left air vent's door by using a screen with icons on it. Doing so makes him back off. Failing to do this results in a jumpscare. Burnt Bonnie also crawls around the house. He can crawl into the vents like Burnt Freddy. He can be identified by clanks in the vent. The player has to close the door when he is approaching through the right vent. He is much slower in the vents compared to Freddy. Burnt Chica hops around the house (As she has one leg) until coming across your hallway. She is a simple animatronic to defend against. If she comes into the hallway, the player must turn the flashlight on her, causing her to retreat. If they close the door, she jumpscares the player. The Brother is a puppet-like animatronic that resides in a small, dark room next to the player's room. He is easily repelled by turning on the flashlight at him. On Night 5 and Night 6, the Burnt Animatronics and The Brother get replaced by Shadow Animatronics and a glitched animatronic. Shadow Spring-Bonnie takes the roles of Burnt Freddy and Burnt Foxy. Shadow Fredbear takes the roles of Burnt Bonnie, the Brother, and Burnt Chica. 'DO NOT '''use the flashlight when Spring-Bonnie or Shadow Fredbear (if not in 2nd stage) is in the hallway however, as doing this results in a instant jumpscare. Rather, their faces can be easily seen, which can alert the player immediately. G_BB is a glitched animatronic and goes to the left vent. Failing to ward him off results in him entering the office, slowly breaking all the cameras, while laughing in a distorted manner. (His laugh is edited from the laugh from FNAF2 and FNAF3) After the player completes Night 5, a Museum showcasing the animatronics will be unlocked. Trivia * ''Fredbear and Friends may be the rebooted version of Fredbear's Family Diner. Category:Games